Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, especially to a three-dimensional printer.
Description of Related Art
The three-dimensional printing is one of the technologies for fast formation and can be applied on laminating materials such as metal powders or plastic; with a means of gradually depositing multiple layers for forming an object, a depositing fabrication is provided. As present, toy components, mechanical components or human bone pieces can all be fabricated by utilizing the three-dimensional printing, so that the three-dimensional printing has become one of the commonly-known technologies.
In addition, the color of a three-dimensional printing finished product is mostly the color of the laminating material itself such as metal powders or plastic, if the three-dimensional printing finished product is required to be provided with multiple colors, a color printing nozzle is needed for coloring the three-dimensional printing finished product, so that the three-dimensional printing finished product can be provided with a colorful appearance.
However, a conventional color printing nozzle has following disadvantages: because the three-dimensional printing finished product is fabricated through a means of depositing multiple layers, the color printing nozzle only has to be used for coloring the outer periphery of the three-dimensional printing finished product, but the dimension of the ejecting port of the conventional color printing nozzle is overly large and the ejecting angle is overly wide, the paint may be distributed to other areas of the three-dimensional printing finished product, thus the three-dimensional printing finished product would have shortages of not being precisely colored or the color not being evenly distributed.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.